


A Little Routine

by nausicaa82



Series: Thundershield Prompts [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Showers, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt (paraphrased): The two of them check that the other is okay after a battle, each being all concerned for the other, and Tony calls them out on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Routine

After the Battle of New York is over, dinner is eaten, and S.H.I.E.L.D. confines Loki, all of the rest of the team seem to go off to their homes. Thor remains in the changing groom of the flying fortress, alone after a shower, thinking of the events of the day when the captain enters, unaware of the Asgardian’s presence. Thor watches him whimper and hiss as he unzips and peels the dirty fabric of his uniform from his body. Thor sees the damage of the Chitauri’s blast to his side and knows by all rights, Captain Rogers should be dead.

“Captain—“Thor starts, but it startles the other man so much he grazes his injury against the open door of the locker. His unfettered cry of anguish compels Thor closer to him. “Forgive me—“

“It’s fine; I just didn’t see you there.” His smile is strained as he gingerly holds the skin near the wound. “You can call me Steve, you know—uh, when we’re not—um, fighting.” Thor can see Steve’s eyes shining, the small tear collecting.

“Steve, you should have help for your injury.”

“It’s fine. I’ll heal. I don’t want to bother Medical when so many agents needing attention.”

Thor shakes his head and goes back to his things. In his satchel, he finds the small bottles of tonics and tinctures his mother always made sure he had before battle including the jar of salve he had already used on his own wound caused by Loki’s dagger.

“Then allow me to be your healer.” Thor’s words are both a request and a command that Steve cannot deny. He steps back in the shower to help Steve wash as his side is now so stiff as it stitches itself back together it is difficult for him to raise his arm. Then Thor applies the paste to the wound as they both stand in their towels. Steve sighs as it cools then numbs the area while aiding in the recovery. Thor is suddenly overwhelmed with memories of his healing Loki after battles and steps away, but it looks more like a sway. Steve grabs his arm to prevent his retreat.

“Are you hurt?” he asks with only concern in his voice. Thor hesitates for a moment, unsure himself of what to answer.

“Yes,” he finally admits. “But not of body, more of heart.” Thor looks up to Steve’s face and finds understanding.

“Then allow me to be your healer,” Steve whispers then swallows. They dress and go to Steve’s apartment where Thor talks of Loki and the past and his fears for the future. It is a relief, and by dawn the pain in his chest is lighter, almost numbed.

For the years that follow, as their respect and admiration and love continue to grow, they keep the same post-fight routine—checking and healing each other’s body and mind. One time Tony suffers a concussion when fighting Doom Bots, and as he watches Steve touch Thor’s bruised and battered arms, he says what he is thinking without reservation.

“Guys! One of you’s a god and the other’s a superhuman,” Tony slurs as his eyes try to focus. “Guys you’re fine. Calm yo tits!” He points at Steve’s chest, and Natasha grabs the offending arm, guiding him down the hallway to Medical. Steve blushes slightly, but squeezes Thor’s shoulder as he kisses his cheek now that they are alone.

“We’re fine?” he asks, and Thor smiles so brightly.

“Yes, Captain, we are fine.”


End file.
